In Your Dreams
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: One Night, Meowth Ends Up In James Bed And With A Little Sleep-Talk, Reveals A Very Personal Secret To Him Regarding Ash's Pikachu, But When Meowth Wakes Up, What Will James Tell Him? PS  Starts Out All Happy But Gets Pretty Serious Later  Krazyshipping


**In Your Dreams**

**Time for a little short Krazyshipping fic, about Meowth again! (I'm so over-obsessed!)**

**James was in bed, sleeping of course (well what else would he be doing in bed?)! Suddenly he felt something pushing against him, it woke him up and he started wondering what it was. It was soft, it was warm and it was…it was… it was fluffy! **

**It must have been Meowth. James started to go back to sleep when he wondered something else, what was Meowth doing here? **

**Meowth had his own bed downstairs, granted it was a cat bed and rather small at that, but he always slept in it anyway. The only time he ever came up to James's room was either when it was too cold downstairs or when he had a nightmare and both times he always announced himself and woke James up. This time James hadn't even heard him come in, another thing was Meowth always just curled up at the bottom of the bed on top of the covers when he came to sleep in James's room but now the scratch-cat was right up behind him, under the covers and snuggling in next to him.**

'**mmm… Meowth, what are you doing here?' James mumbled trying to stay awake long enough to hear an answer. There was no reply, but he could hear a strange noise, what was that noise? **

…

' …**Meowth, are you … purring?' James asked confused. Still no reply so he sat up and pulled the covers back to see Meowth cuddling his stuffed Pikachu toy in mid catnap. So that's why Meowth was ignoring him! James leaned in and listened carefully, it **_**was**_** Meowth! Meowth was purring! James just smiled and turned to go back to sleep. Purring! James had never heard Meowth purr before, he must have been having a good dream.**

'…**mmm…I'm gonna getcha!' he mumbled sleepily. James turned around to see what he was meowing about to find he was still asleep.**

'**sleep-talking again, eh Meowth?' James sniggered, he had often found himself giggling at what the feline managed to mutter in his slumber, it was usually insults to the twerps although every so often he'd find himself caught in the awkward moment of a complement to Misty. 'I gotcha Pikachu! I gotcha!' he muttered blissfully. Of course, dreaming of catching Pikachu! James laughed quietly, he expected Meowth to be dreaming of lots of cat food or endless balls of yarn but not catching Pikachu! 'hmm…I love you Pikachu!' Meowth mumbled quietly. **

**Love? **

**James sat up. **

**LOVE? **

'**that's the first time I've heard Meowth say love since Meowsy! And we've never heard 'love' and 'Pikachu' in the same sentence from him before!' James whispered to himself. **

'**y'know Pikachu, you outta leave dat kid and join Team Rocket, den we could be partners! I tink we'd make a great team don't you?' Meowth muttered, grinning whisker to whisker. James started thinking all this over, **

'**hmm…no, it couldn't be! Meowth…in love…with Pikachu?'. It was all starting to make sense, the Pikachu doll, the purring, when James glanced over again Meowth was starting to blush bright red, James could only imagine what was happening in his dreams now, but it was all making sense now. '…Meowth has a crush on Pikachu!' James yelled in shock before covering his mouth. Suddenly Jessie peered angrily round the door.**

'**James…what are you yelling about?' she snapped. **

'**oh, uh, I was just… uh…' James had never been any good at thinking on his feet. **

'**what is it? Spit it out!' Jessie barked. **

'**it's nothing jess, Meowth just gave me a fright, that's all!' he quickly improvised, the last thing he wanted was to get Meowth woken from his fantasy dream with Pikachu by an angry Jessie yelling in his ear. **

'**well if he scares you so much then I'll send him back downstairs!' she sighed. **

**Jessie reached for Meowth, James had to know more about how he felt about Pikachu so he quickly reached out and grabbed Jessie's wrist. **

'**wha-…what are you doing James?' she barked in shock. **

'**leave him alone Jess,' he pleaded, only just realising what he'd done, 'he's having a nice dream!' James smiled at her, hoping for mercy. 'fine!' she snorted tiredly, 'but both of you keep quiet from now on!'. Jessie yawned and went back to her room while James thought a bit more about this whole Meowth/Pikachu thing.**

**All of a sudden, Meowth began to stir. James panicked, in his mind he quickly began to flick through options of what he could do to stop Meowth from waking up but it was too late! A moment later Meowth dreamily opened his big blue eyes a crack but upon realising that he was somewhere completely different to his fantasy they sprung open fully and he sat up and blinked a few times, doing his best to wake up and figure out what was going on. He gazed up at James sitting next to him, who was doing his best to pretend that he'd just woken up too but Meowth looked like a child clutching his Pikachu toy and glancing up at James with an innocently confused look in his deep navy eyes and James simply couldn't hide the guilty look of dread on his face, knowing that Meowth would ask him what happened.**

**And what would James tell him?**

'_**Oh, you were having a dream and confessed how you're madly in love with that twerp's Pikachu and I was listening the whole time'**_**?**

**He couldn't say that, but how could he explain a situation like this?**

'**where am I?' asked Meowth naively, still half asleep.**

'**uh, you're up in my room Meowth' James stuttered, hoping he would say no more, but in vain.**

'**how'd I get up here?' he enquired, rubbing one loosely closed eye with his spare paw while the other still held on to his precious mouse doll, 'last ting I rememba I was downstairs in my bed fallin asleep!' he confessed sheepishly.**

**James hesitated, this was exactly the kind of question he was desperately hoping to avoid. For what seemed like at least ten minutes his mind raced through options as fast as it could think them up, each one no better than the last, until at last Meowth piped up and broke his chain of thought.**

'**whatsa matta Jimmy?' he questioned innocently, shooting James another bright, cobalt coloured gaze.**

**James finally sighed and looked worriedly at his feline friend.**

'**Meowth,' he began slowly, 'I have to tell you something…'**

'**sure Jim,' Meowth answered, 'whats on ya mind?'**

'**well,' that was it. James couldn't think of how to break it to Meowth, he didn't even know where to start. He stuttered a few different ways of starting his explanation, trying to decide which sounded best while Meowth was beginning to grow impatient, he'd have told James to just spit it out if he hadn't looked so anxious about the subject, but the cat couldn't help but feel that James could use a push.**

'**look James,' the small Pokemon interrupted, 'if ya got somthin at say den just say it! You'll feel betta if ya just get it out!'**

**He'd hoped his advice would come out sounding a little more gentle than that, but hopefully the message had gotten through.**

**James took a deep breath and did just as Meowth had said, 'Meowth,' he started again, this time determined not to hesitate, 'I-…I, know about Pikachu,' finally revealed, 'about you and Pikachu' he clarified, causing the scratch cat's eyes to widen.**

**They just sat in the dark for a moment, staring at each other, both hoping the other would say something and end the crushing silence. Finally Meowth blushed and turned his gaze back to the mattress, swiftly realising what this meant.**

**Another few minutes of quiet passed, every second of suspense like a knife in the chest to the pair of uncomfortable Rockets as they couldn't so much as look at one another.**

'**don't tell Jess' Meowth finally mumbled, shattering the stillness again.**

'**huh?' James gasped, not having expected Meowth to say anything.**

'**Don't tell Jess' Meowth repeated, slightly clearer this time, 'I'll go get my stuff togetha,' he said miserably as he slid off the bed.**

'**what?' James half yelled in shock, catching the Pokemon's attention before quickly lowering his voice to a whisper so as not to wake Jessie again, 'where are you going?'**

'**I'm leavin!' Meowth said quietly, 'I can't stay here!' he frowned.**

'**why not?' whined James.**

'**well, now dat da cat's outta da bag,' he began, trying to keep his spirits up with a joke but not succeeding, 'I can't stick around and try ta catch Pikachu wit you guys!' his face fell again making another unoptimistic expression.**

'**but where do you think you'll go?' James asked, practically pleading with Meowth to stay 'you're not going to stay with the twerps are you?'**

'**nah,' he sighed, turning away, 'I guess I'll just take off and see where da road takes me!'**

**James could hear the sorrow in Meowth's voice, he sounded close to crying and James didn't want to push him to that, but he couldn't let his friend and partner just up and leave.**

'**you'd do that?' James whimpered, 'you'd just go and leave Pikachu and us behind like that?'**

'**well what am I supposed ta do Jimmy?' the upset cat screeched, raising his voice slightly as tears began to form in his eyes, 'you an jess aren't gonna want me around once ya know dat I'd radder keep Pikachu wit us dan hand it ova ta da boss!' a few tears glittered down his light tan fur, leaving a darker streak behind them as the feline lowered his head. He waited for a few moments, wishing and praying that James would say something, anything comforting before he left, never to see his friends, enemies or love again.**

**James on the other hand was completely silent, Meowth turned to leave, thinking about how much he would miss his old life and allowing another drop of liquid sadness to slide down his once happy face when James picked him up.**

**Meowth's eyes sprang right open as James set the poor cat on his lap and began to pet his head. He looked up at James, confused. The man was smiling at him sympathetically and upon noticing the Pokemon's unsure look gave the back of his pointed ears a scratch.**

'**Meowth,' James said softly as the feline wiped a tear from his face, 'I don't mind if you like Pikachu!'**

**Meowth's attention immediately snapped to James's face, he looked a strange mixture of shocked and relieved.**

'**I think it's sort of,' James paused again, he was about to say cute but knew he'd have to watch what he said so that he didn't set the poor thing off again, 'romantic' he finally settled on, flushing a light pink himself.**

'**ro-romantic?' Meowth sniffed, watching James face carefully.**

'**well, yeah!' he said shyly, 'a sort of, forbidden love!' he finished, finally feeling a bit more confident about putting his words together.**

**Meowth simply blushed again, 'but, you guys are still gonna want me ta help ya catch Pikachu?' he asked with a whine, 'even Jess?'**

'**well,' said James with a smirk, 'I certainly don't like the idea of blasting off alone with Jessie!' he joked, hoping that she wouldn't hear him, 'and I can't imagine the motto without a big 'Meowth! That's right!' at the end!'.**

**Meowth smiled warmly, he'd never felt so close to his friend, 'what about Jess?'.**

'**you did tell me not to tell her didn't you?' James said matter-of-factly as he grinned at his favourite feline companion.**

**Before he knew what had happened, Meowth was wrapped tightly around his chest, bawling softly into him. James wasn't sure what to do, he put his hand on the cat's head reassuringly, **

'**Meowth what's wrong?'.**

**The Pokemon sniffed and nuzzled his friend, 'I'm just glad I gotta great pal like you Jim!' he squealed, crying with joy now.**

**James hugged Meowth back and he leaped down onto the floor again.**

'**where are you going now?' James questioned, drawing a blank.**

'**I'm goin ta bed!' the cat announced with a smile.**

'**are you sure?' James asked, looking rather disappointed, 'I could sure use something to keep me warm up here…and I hear it's supposed to be pretty cold downstairs tonight…' he trailed off, looking away as he pretended to be shy about it. When he looked back Meowth was beaming at him.**

'**well, okay' he said reluctantly with a smirk, 'but just dis once!'.**

**James moved over and Meowth clambered in beside him and curled up as the human lay the covers over them both.**

**Meowth found his Pikachu toy underneath him and cuddled it close again as James let out a yawn.**

'**night Meowth' he hummed as he pulled the sleepy Pokemon close.**

'**night Jimmy' the feline purred as he began to doze off, ' and hello Pikachu!'**


End file.
